devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Crew System
Basics of Crew System Creating a Crew - Any user at level 30 or higher who is not already in a Crew can create one by paying a certain amount of Silver. - Cost: 3,000,000 Silver. - You can choose the name and attribute of the Crew upon its creation. → Choose one amongst Celestial/Otherworldly/Underworld. - The maximum number of users who can join a Crew when it is first created is 10. This limit increases as the Crew levels up. Crew Name Restrictions - Maximum of 8 English characters in upper/lower cases are allowed. - Spaces and special characters are not allowed. Crew Members - Captain: The manager of a Crew who can recruit/expel crew members and use Crew Resources. - Vice Captain: The assistant manager of a Crew, appointed by the Captain. - Crew Member: A team member of a Crew. The Crew Level - A Crew can attain up to 10 levels. - Reputation Points must be collected by using Shared Evolution Points and Silver. - Reputation Points can be obtained by exploring or completing Crew content that will be updated later. - Shared Evolution Points and Silver can be obtained from Crew Members' donations. - When updated later, these can also be obtained by clearing Explore Areas. Major Benefits of Crew - During the battle, Crew Members receive a stat bonus called 'Crew Bonus.' - Crew Bonus: A bonus effect applied to all Crew Members. - Crew Attribute Bonus: An increase in stats the same as the Crew attribute and additional effects. - Bonus can be obtained and upgraded using Shared Evolution Points and Silver. - It costs less to upgrade bonus stats of the attribute assigned to a particular Crew. - It costs more to upgrade bonus stats of an attribute that is not assigned to a particular Crew. - A variety of Resources and rewards can be obtained from Crew Competition contents, which will be updated later. - Resource distribution based on Contribution Points for Crew. - Reputation Points can be obtained through a variety of Crew content, which will be updated later. - Contribution Points are given according to the amount of Reputation Points obtained. - The total Contribution Points obtained by Crew Members for a week will be converted into Fame Points. - Fame Points are given according to the portion of Contribution Points earned. Crew Dungeon - The Crew Dungeon can only be entered by contractors in a 'Crew'. - Tap the Gate icon on the main screen of ‘Crew.' - A variety of resources required for the growth of a Crew can be obtained in this dungeon, each of the 5 areas can be accessed based on the Contractor's level. - Only one of the five areas can be accessed depending on the contractor's level, and these areas share the daily entrance limit of 1. - A contractor cannot enter two areas in one day. - These areas become accessible from the second day of joining a Crew. - Example: A 19th level user cannot enter the Novice’s Cavern on the same day after leveling up to 20 in the Newbie’s Cavern. The Novice’s Cavern can be access on the following day. - Players can obtain Special Cards from Rank 3 to 5 (EXP, Silver, Points) or the boss card by defeating Doppleganger, the UNIQUE boss of the Crew-only Explore Dungeon. - The Doppelganger boss card can be sold/used for the following effects: ---- ~MORE INFORMATION WILL BE UPDATED SOON~ ----